


How It All Began

by cazmalfoy



Series: Assassin Ianto One-Shots [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With those eyes and that smile it was inevitable trainee Time Agent, Ianto Jones, would fall for his tutor, Will Kanaris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my [Assassin Ianto](http://archiveofourown.org/series/58155) series, and is set during the 51st Century while both Will and Ianto are still with the Agency.

Ianto sighed and reloaded the clip in the gun. He was exhausted, his back was killing him and he was pretty positive that there was something trying to tear his shoulder muscles to pieces.

He had no idea what time it was, but the knew it had to be close to – if not past – midnight. He had been alone in the training range for hours, ever since the lessons had finished and all the tutors retired to their quarters.

Ianto growled in annoyance at the thought of his own tutor, Will Kanaris. It wasn’t that the other man had done anything wrong; unless you counted being too good looking to be real, and he certainly smelt far too good.

Yes, Ianto decided, Will Kanaris had done something wrong. He had been so damn appetising and somehow managed to get Ianto to fall under his spell.

The trainee assassin pulled the trigger quickly, firing off bullets in rapid succession. Each of them hit their intended target with varying levels of accuracy. 

He had always been a good shot. He wasn’t being egotistical or exaggerating, but he knew his way around a gun. From being a little boy, his tad had taught him how to shoot to protect himself against any unwanted enemy. His dad hadn’t been too happy when he had found out that their eleven-year-old son knew how to use a gun, but Paul had managed to bring Lewis around to the idea eventually – Ianto didn’t want to know how.

Ianto reached for another clip, not taking his eyes off the target, too lost in his memories of the past. 

He drew in a startled gasp of air and pulled his hand back quickly when his fingers brushed against the back of someone else’s hand. He wasn’t the only person reaching for the magazine.

It was only then that Ianto’s gaze snapped away from the target. He turned to see Will Kanaris, the very man whom Ianto could easily fall in love with if he let himself, standing beside him.

“You know, strictly this is breaking and entering,” Will spoke, his smooth voice flowing over Ianto like a waterfall. “I should report you.”

“Go ahead,” Ianto challenged with a scowl; even Will’s voice was perfection personified. He tried to think of a retort that wouldn’t make him sound like a petulant child, but nothing was coming to mind. 

Will tilted his head to the side. “I think, as this is a one off, I’ll let it slide,” he said softly. 

Ianto nodded his head stiffly. “Thank you, sir,” he muttered, placing the gun down on the workstation and making to move past Will.

Before he was fully out of arms reach, Will’s fingers curled themselves around Ianto’s wrist. His grip wasn’t tight, nor was it painful, but it was enough to make Ianto come to a standstill.

“Those weren’t bad shots,” Will stated, the tone of his voice sounding almost complimentary. 

Ianto knew he was as close to getting a compliment from Will as he was to having a stroll on the surface of the sun. Will had told them all, on their very first day, that he would never give them a compliment on their shooting abilities. Compliments made them all think they were doing good enough and they would never improve.

“Thank you, sir,” Ianto replied in monotones.

“Although,” Will continued, his eyes moving from the target to Ianto’s face, “you need to work on your stance, if you’re ever going to get all the bullets into the centre.”

Their eyes met and, not for the first time, Ianto found himself marvelling at how beautiful they were. Such a bright shade of blue, darkened by the dim light of the training area, sparkling like the rarest stones one could find.

Ianto nodded his head respectfully, pushing all thoughts of how pretty Will was to the side. “Thank you for the advice, sir,” he replied, carefully pulling his wrist out of Will’s grip and heading over to the door.

“It’s not that late,” Will called after him. “I could help you, if you wanted,” he volunteered.

Ianto paused, his hand on the dark panelled door; it was solid to keep the sounds of guns in and distractions out. “Thank you for the offer, sir,” he murmured, nodded his head politely before opening the door. “But I have a test tomorrow that I need to be ready for.”

Will nodded in understanding. If he was disappointed that Ianto didn’t want to stay and train with him, he didn’t show it. His fingers moved across the workstation, automatically picking up Ianto’s gun and disassembling the weapon before replacing the components in their correct places.

“Of course,” he replied, sliding the lid closed on the weapon’s case. “Have a good night, Mr Jones,” he added, flashing his student a brilliant smile, which made Ianto’s knees weak. 

Ianto couldn’t help returning the smile with one of his own, Will’s smile was far too contagious to resist. “You too, Mr Kanaris,” he replied before slipping through the door and allowing it to fall closed with a dull thud.

That night, Ianto couldn’t sleep. For hours he tossed and turned, over and over again, trying to find the position that was best for sleeping. When he eventually did manage to get comfortable, his dreams were plagued with visions of startling blue eyes and a voice like silk.

When Ianto arrived at training the next evening – all his sessions with Will were in the early evening – the room was empty, completely devoid of his fellow classmates. He wasn’t early; in fact he was a few minutes late, but yet the room was completely empty.

He took a few steps closer to the workstations and frowned when he noticed a piece of paper taped to one of the partitions between the shooting areas.

Unfortunately, I’m running a little late – a prior engagement surfaced that I’d forgotten about. Feel free to skip today’s class if you wish; I won’t hold it against you. W Kanaris.

Ianto sighed and placed the paper down on the counter, staring down at the writing before him. He couldn’t explain it, but he had a feeling of disappointment growing in his chest. He had expected Will to be there and the feeling of being alone had caught him of guard. 

He dropped his books to the floor, a little out of his way and opened a nearby gun case. Slowly and methodically he assembled the gun, sliding the barrel into place and making sure it was secure before reaching for the magazine. 

His classmates might have seen Will’s absence as an excuse for a free evening, but Ianto didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t continue with his original plans. 

Turning so that he was side on to the target, Ianto took a controlled breath and squeezed the trigger, firing bullet after bullet from the barrel. 

When the magazine was empty, Ianto lowered the gun and surveyed the target. Not one single bullet was off the mark; although there were a few that were straying dangerously close to being off target.

Behind him, the door opened and the breeze the action caused blew the note Will had left to the ground at Ianto’s feet.

“I can’t say I’m surprised that you’re still here, Mr Jones,” Will’s smooth voice said, making Ianto shiver in pleasure.

Ianto replaced the safety on the gun, lowering the weapon and turning to look at his instructor. “I didn’t see the point in missing the lesson, sir,” he replied confidently, even though he wasn’t even sure he feeling all that confident.

“You’re more dedicated that any of my other students,” Will replied, crossing the room and placing his jacket over the back of his chair. 

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, placing the gun down and bending down to retrieve the fallen piece of paper. “How did your engagement go?” he asked, aiming for a conversational tone.

When Will turned to look at him surprise, Ianto had a feeling the words had come out harsher than he had intended them. They made him sound like he was a jealous lover.

Quickly Will’s face morphed into a grin and he let out a low chuckle, a rumbling that came from somewhere deep in his chest.

“As well as it could, I suppose,” he replied with a shake of his head. “Damn progress reports,” he added. 

Ianto’s eyes widened, “You cancelled the class because…”

“Because I had to see the Dean,” Will finished for him. “I never cancel classes unless I have to. There are a few students in this class who need to get their acts together, unless they want to head back to the Agency.”

“Am I…” Ianto swallowed thickly when the words caught in his throat. “Am I one of those students?” he eventually asked. The mere thought of going back to life before the academy was enough to make worry swell deep inside Ianto.

Will chuckled and took a step closer. “Ianto Jones, you are my best student,” he assured him. “You don’t have to worry about being sent back to the Time Agency.”

Ianto expelled a grateful breath. All the oxygen was roughly back into his lungs when Will moved so he was stood directly behind Ianto.

“You’re also the only student I think is good looking, as well,” the tutor murmured in Ianto’s ear.

“Oh,” Ianto murmured, trying to concentrate on anything but the silky voice in his ear and the hot breath on his cheek and the back of his neck. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Will asked, not making any effort to take a step back.

For a moment Ianto struggled to find his voice, but when he did, he was amazed at how little it was shaking and how cocksure he sounded. “That would depend on what you were planning on doing next, sir.”

“Something that requires you to call me ‘Will’,” the older man replied, placing his large hands on Ianto’s shoulders and slowly turning him around so they facing each other.

“Will,” Ianto whispered, trying the name on for size. He had used the name before, of course, usually in his private thoughts about him, or when he was alone in his dormitory and pleasuring himself, imaging the instructor’s hands on his body.

Will smiled and reached up, cupping Ianto’s cheek in palm. The feeling of his soft skin against Ianto’s stubble was better than the trainee assassin had ever imagined it could be.

“Ianto,” Will replied, his voice no louder than Ianto’s had been.

He leant closer and their lips met in what was definitely the softest kiss Ianto had experienced. Ianto groaned against Will’s lips and brought his arms around the other man’s body, resting the palms of his hands against Will’s shoulder blades.

“Ianto,” Will stated again, his voice breathy and shaky as he pulled away for oxygen. “Are you sure about this? I mean, I don’t want to force you into anything…”

Ianto’s hand curled in Will’s shirt, bunching the material up between his fingers as he took a step forward, making Will take a step back in slight surprise. Ianto didn’t stop moving until Will was pressed fully against the partition behind him.

“One thing I’m certain about is if you don’t follow that kiss up, I’ll show you how good a shot I can be,” he promised, his hot breath flowing teasingly over Will’s lips.

Will groaned at the domineering tone of Ianto’s voice. If he had ever doubted that Ianto was a natural born leader, Will would have been convinced immediately.

“Oh, trust me,” he murmured, bringing his hand up and carding his fingers through Ianto’s hair. “I have every intention in following the kiss up.”

To prove his point, Will leant forward, capturing Ianto’s lips again. While their previous kiss had been soft and gentle, this one was the complete opposite. Their lips opened and tongues met, brushing against each other as they fought for dominance. Their teeth clashed in their haste and hurry to be as close to each other as possible.

While their kissed, their hands were anything but idle. Both blindly reaching for clothes and trying to unfasten buttons without actually breaking the kiss. 

“Will,” Ianto breathed when he finally managed to get the older man’s shirt unfastened and needed to breathe.

Will’s chest was heaving, just as Ianto’s was, and he looked positively decadent with his hair messed up and his lips swollen from kissing. “Do you want to stop?” he asked, gasping when Ianto’s wandering hands slid over his nipples teasingly.

Ianto shook his head, “No,” he assured him. “I want to see all of you,” he confirmed, running his hand down Will’s chest and cupping the large bulge through his trousers. 

Will groaned at the contact against his hardening cock. “Then, what…?”

“Are you sure this is the best place?” Ianto asked, his blue eyes flickering over to the door cautiously. “I don’t want you to get in trouble…”

Will reached up and pressed a finger against Ianto’s lips, silencing the younger man’s worries. “Shh,” he murmured, moving his hand and running that index finger along his jaw. “Don’t worry, we won’t get caught and I won’t get in trouble. This place is soundproof,” he reminded Ianto. 

“But…”

Will leant forward and captured Ianto’s lips, kissing him roughly and pushing the younger man’s shirt off of his shoulders. “If you think we can last until we get to my quarters, then I’ll stop,” he whispered, grinding his hips against Ianto’s enticingly.

Ianto groaned and let his head drop forward as pleasure coursed through his body at the friction he felt. 

His mind seemed to be made up when he tangled his fingers in Will’s hair and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Will chuckled against Ianto’s mouth and continued undressing him as they stumbled over to an empty desk. It wasn’t the ideal place, but neither of them cared.

When they were both naked, Will leant over Ianto, pressing him into the cool wood beneath him and pressing every inch of their bodies together. 

Ianto gasped when he felt Will’s hard cock press against his own. He had been with other men before – preferring them over women – but he never felt anything similar to the bolts of pleasure that shot through his body whenever Will touched him.

The older man must have felt something similar because his own startled gasp echoed Ianto’s not even a second later. 

“God, Ianto,” Will whispered, reaching down and bringing his hand up and cupping Ianto’s cheek with his palm. “You’re so gorgeous,” he murmured, running his thumb across Ianto’s lower lip before placing a kiss on them.

Ianto tried to retort that he was nothing compared to Will, but the words died on his throat when Will leant up on one elbow and allowed his hand to wander down Ianto’s naked chest.

His movements had given Ianto his first real view of Will’s cock and he couldn’t help but feel breathless at the sight. He had imagined what it would look like before, of course - he had often imagined what Will’s erect cock would be like - but the reality was so much better than the fantasy.

He was so much bigger than Ianto had even thought was possible. Just the sight of that flushed and swollen cock was enough to make Ianto’s own harden further. 

Will caught Ianto staring and followed his gaze before smirking. “See anything you like?” he asked cheekily, rolling his hips and rubbing their cocks against each other.

Ianto rolled his eyes, whether it was in response to the question, or the pleasure that shot through his body, he didn’t know – nor did he care when Will reached between their bodies.

Those large hands were good at more than just operating a gun, Ianto noticed as Will aligned their cocks and curled his long fingers around them both. 

Will leant down and kissed Ianto again as he continued stroking them both at the same time.

The younger man, eager to not let Will do all the work, reached between their bodies and cupped Will’s balls in the palm of his hand, stroking his fingers over them and tugging playfully.

Will gasped and rested his head on Ianto’s shoulder, running his tongue over the young man’s sweaty collar bone as his hips began to piston back and forth in time with his hands. 

With his free hand, Ianto reached around Will and slid his hand down his back, squeezing his arse cheek almost painfully and dragging the other man closer.

Both knew that they were getting close, their first time together was not meant to be slow and languid, but neither cared. The feeling of skin on skin was far too intoxicating to be worried about coming prematurely.

“Will,” Ianto gasped when he felt something inside him tingle and his balls tighten. “I’m going to…”

“I know,” Will replied, his voice strained and his breath coming in ragged gasps. “Me too…”

He pumped his hands faster and faster, urging them both closer to the edge of the abyss they were rapidly approaching. 

“Come on,” he whispered, his voice sounding rough to Ianto’s ears but still as sweet as honey. “Come for me, Ianto. Come with me.”

The younger man didn’t take much more coaxing that that. A few more pumps of his fist was all it took for them to reach their climaxes – first Will then Ianto – each of them shouting the other man’s name loudly as they came.

Neither man moved for a long time, both of them trying to still the beating of their hearts. 

“Wow,” Will murmured, finally pulling his hand away from between their bodies.

“Yeah,” Ianto replied, watching Will move across the room and pulling several tissues from the box on his desk. 

The tutor moved back over to the younger man and slowly began cleaning him as best as he could. “You should shower,” he whispered, running his fingers across Ianto’s cheekbone.

Ianto knew he was being dismissed and he sat up, about to find his clothes and leave Will alone. 

Before he managed to even move from the table, Will added, “There’s a shower in my room, you know?”

The younger man looked up in surprise and Will grinned widely, cupping Ianto’s cheek and kissing him softly. “Did you really think I’d let you walk of here now that I’ve had a taste?” he murmured, tugging on Ianto’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“You’re mine now, Ianto Jones,” he promised, pulling the other man to his feet. “I’m never going to leave you.”

The End


End file.
